In most turning machine tools, especially for heavy-duty lathes, a common contact steady rest is generally employed, that is, the supporting claws of the steady rest, usually in a number of three, are orientated and disposed for allowing the same to engage with a workpiece directly and thus enabling the heavy workpiece to be fixed securely so as to be processed by tools fitted in the machine tool.
Nevertheless, it is important to have the aforesaid supporting claws properly centered so as to ensure the workpiece to be processed with sufficient accuracy. However, the centering of those supporting claws is not synchronized, but is performed respectively that causes the centering of the steady rest to be a very time consuming task, and generally can also cause large concentricity deviation. Therefore, it is in need of a steady rest with synchronization centering ability.